The Little Mermen
by Guardian of the Phoenix
Summary: my Twist on my favorite fairy tale


Once again I don't own anything because we all know Disney would have a heart attack if I had my way.

The concert hall filled as Mermen and Mermaids filled the hall in celebration of their ruler King Poseidon and his wife Queen Amphitrite who together had seven children Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Atina, Adella, Allana, and Siryn their favorite indeed was Siryn the youngest and most beautiful merman in all seven seas.

The music starts and the girls begin to sing

"Ah, we are the daughters of Poseidon and Amphitrite

Great mother and father who loves us and named us well:  
Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Atina, Adella, Allana, and Siryn!

In concert we hope to enlighten  
The hearts of the people with music's swell  
Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Atina, Adella, Allana"

As each of their names were called the girls gave a vocal Ah

And then there is the youngest in his musical debut  
Our seventh little brother -- we're presenting him to you  
To sing a song he himself wrote -- his voice is like a bell  
It's our brother , Siryn!"

A huge shell open to reveal nothing

"Again girls maybe he didn't hear you" said Sebastian the Crab

"BROTHER SIRYN!!"

Still nothing

"Where is my son guards find him FIND HIM" shouted Poseidon raising his Trident lighting and thunder raging above.

For three days the Prince of the Sea went missing and for three days the King's Rage was evident storms hurricanes typhoons tsunamis of all shapes could be seen around the world the adviser his wife not even his precious daughters could tame him no only the return of Siryn could stop the rage.

It then a young mermaid named Sliver came to court "Your highness I believe The American Dragon can locate Prince Siryn"

After much debate it was decided they would get the American Dragon to help.

However in the sewers of New York where the Sea Witch an obese purple-skinned, white-haired cecaelian named Ursula glaze at her prize her nephew Prince Siryn trapped in a magical watery bubble sphere.

Prince Siryn was a fine catch with long dark midnight hair his eyes the color of emeralds his fin was dark green in color his voice youthful and melodious even when angry.

"Ursula how dare you let me go now in the name of the Sea King"

"Shunt up boy before I turn you human and let you drown ha ha now let's see your within my grasp soon the Trident will be too" she said

"Ha Grandpa Neptune and father both stripped you of your right to rule when you became nothing but greed and use nothing but dark magic to terrorize my people of Atlantica" said Siryn

"One more word boy I mean it and you'll be sorry I can kill you now instead of later" said the Sea Witch turning to her magic bubble which in it she saw the King in his rage summon his power to call storms but she was safe here.

Unfortunately for the Sea Witch her nephew was also gifted in magic but he knew in his condition he had only one chance to escape for now he had to wait till she left.

Back in the magical city of Atlantica

Jake Long and Team Dragon were in audience with the King whose foul temper had not improved very much it was Lao Shi who stepped forward.

"King Poseidon we will stop at nothing till we get Siren back"

"His Name is Siryn and if you don't I will flood the entire world" said the angry King

"Whoa no need to do that sir the Am Drag is on the case we'll find him in no time your highness" said Jake Long

The King looked at the Asian American he was about twenty tall black and green hair and the King did hear he had a majority of success and his did want his only son back.

"Fine just bring me back my son" he said

Jake could hear the fatherly sadness in his voice and nodded.

This was too perfect for the Sea Witch as she watched from her magical bubble it was too perfect she would kill the boy publicly and make it seem like the American Dragon did it not many may believe it but the King in his distress would believe anything she told him but first….

"I am sorry child but I must be going but Flotsam and Jetsam here will keep you company till I come back" said the sinister Sea Witch

Flotsam and Jetsam where two eels she had magicked to swim in the air as they do in the sea they had been the ones that kidnapped him in the middle of the day.

"Yes mistress we will do as you command" they said

Good now was his chance Siryn saved enough power to put the eels under his spell and escape his watery prison but first he needed a quick exit.

He watched as Aunt Ursula left and once he was sure she was gone he started to sing his voice was so beautiful and more powerful then anyone's in the entire world something they said he inherited from his great-great -great-great- grandmother Queen Ariel.

As the two eels had not been warned (in her haste she forgot to tell them) Flotsam and Jetsam listened and became mesmerized it was then Siryn took a chance and chanted something in Atlantean.

The prison burst and Siryn was thrown in the main line of the sewer unfortunately it was after dinner and a lot of people had Mexican tonight a huge wave of piss and shit took him farther and farther away from his home.

Meanwhile the Sea Witch Ursula made her way to her brother's kingdom she was greeted by screams of terror oh how she missed this.

She found Poseidon his pretty young wife Amphitrite and his six daughters in the garden Siryn's favorite place she grinned to see how miserable they where she chuckled catching the elder daughter's attention.

Aquata screamed as she her mother and sisters hid behind the King

"What do you want Sea Witch?"

Ursula pretended hurt "Sea Witch Po-Po I am your sister who came because I heard my darling Nephew vanished and to offer some help perhaps after all I am a witch"

"A witch who uses her powers for great evil and who was banished for it get out of here before I…" Poseidon warned his Trident aim at the Sea Witch

"And we have help the American Dragon with find Siryn Ursula" said Amphitrite

Not while he is in my power thought the Sea Witch "But I heard that it was The Dragon who took him"

"What?" chorused the queen and her Daughters

"Heard him singing and was quite captivated it's not like Dragons have heard a Merperson's song and didn't steal them away"

Poseidon thought about this she was right there were proven stories about such matters he was soon brought back by his wife yelling for the Guards

"Ursula I command you leave now or spend forever in the dungeons"

"Fine I shall go you know where my leviathan home is if you need me" said Ursula

She walked away and when she was far enough she begin to cackle "oh how perfect soon that little brat with be dead and the Dragon damn I forgot I need a scale from him for the spell to work well that shall be easy"

Said Dragon was busy looking for a certain Mermaid prince and the best place to look was in a very seedy part of town being the Am Drag for seven years Jake learned if something or one was stolen the Vampire Inn was the best place to find out where or who has it/them.

"You Know the deal Vamp where is Nick?"

"In the back as usual in fact he said he was expecting you for some time" said the Inn Keeper

Jake made his way to the back he usually did things like this by himself Trixie and Spud were waiting in the car and Gramps and Fu Dog where back at the Shop now that he was twenty he did some things solo.

He opened the door a young Vampire name Nick Young was waiting for him Nick was handsome with red hair pale skin and dark cold eyes

He had a thing for Dragons

"Ah Mr. Long lovely to see you again searching for something a pretty little Mermaid by any chance" said Nick

"Ah you know something about it?" said Jake

"Maybe everyone knows since the sea king lost his youngest he went ballistic and conjure a huge sea storm that is destroying everything no one what's to go out to sea all be cause of Prince Siryn"

"Hey he was kidnapped"

Nick snickered "So you have a thing for fish boys huh I hear he is a pretty thing too"

In a flash Jake had the Vampire by his throat "Listen you fucking faggot if you have any thing you better tell me now"

"There is Sea Witch who moved in over a month ago she was looking for a home in New York which we find as odd"

Now Jake was interested "Really why?"

"Sea Witches hate dry land and in a sewer no way she is hiding something like perhaps a Merman oh just little parting gift I have a picture for you" said Nick

Jake looked at the picture it was a beautiful young merman with long black hair green eyes and a luscious green tail.

"Damn if he was turned a little more I would have sworn he was a she"

"Yes he can pass as a woman here is directions for the Sea Witch's lair and you might to bring nose plugs the stench is awful"

Jake let go of the Vampire and made his way back to the Car "So this what he looks like guess they were kidding when they call him Bella la mare" said Jake

Now said Merman was busy trying not breath in any more human waste but the task was proven impossible as he kept getting dunk in.

"Oh man I so taking bath for seventeen tides phoo eww gross" said Siryn

It was then a arm grabbed him oh no it to be Ursula but wait she wasn't this hairy

"Grab on kid" said Stan Lipkowski a one-eyed troll who lived in the sewers

"Oh thank you so much I had no idea where I was going to end up I am Prince Siryn of Atlantica"

"Hi there you highness you were headed for a waste recycling plant humans almost got a glimpse of you aren't you a little far from home?"

"I was Kidnapped by The Sea Witch and her two cronies please can you help me?" begged the prince

Stan grinned "I know just the girl to help her brother's not here but his family may be able to help"

Siryn smiled "Thanks yo-oohhh"

He fainted as he used most of his energy singing casting that spell and fighting those Nasty currents left the poor prince so tired he could hardly stand erm sit up.

Stan sigh as he picked up the poor Merman and headed towards the Long home.

Poor Siryn next chapter Part of his world


End file.
